


[Fanart/Fiction][timjay支线] Bubble gum

by Sen_2324, SiennaJTCK



Series: [Fanart/Fancomic] Lollipop [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Crossdressing, Fanart, Jason Todd is Not Robin, M/M, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, 女装, 桶受, 雏妓Jason
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sen_2324/pseuds/Sen_2324, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: *雏妓Jay系列/Timjay支线半夜溜出去偷拍Batman的Tim遇到了危险，一个天使救了他。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fiction: SiennaJTCK  
Art: Sen_2324

这项活动本身对于一个十一岁的孩子而言就是充满危险性的，纵使向来习惯未雨绸缪，但还是在真正遇到困难时却慌了手脚。

握紧手里的尼康S3M——这是他全身最贵重的东西——面对三个活在父母的警诫里真正意义的社会混混，Tim故作镇定，被逼到墙角时仍一副宁死不屈的模样。脑里闪过那个哥谭骑士的身影，暗暗希望能被拯救，但长时间的跟踪总结告诉他，蝙蝠侠距离下一次巡逻这块区域起码还得在一小时后。

得靠自己了。

“穿得干干净净的，有钱人家的小孩这么晚出来做什么？”恶棍其一狞笑，说着比小说里头还要烂的台词。

恶棍其二拿着小刀，“小少爷想见见世面？”Tim几乎能闻到他身上的酒臭，“先个哥几个给点介绍费，我们带你见识见识呗！”

‘怎么办……’眼看匕首快要怼到自己面前，Tim悄悄掏出裤子里袖珍电击器。但毕竟敌众我寡——

“啊！蝙蝠侠！”

不远处传来一声叫喊，Tim下意识往别处看，紧接着就被用力拉走了。

“愣着干嘛，跑啊！”蓝色裙摆扬起，深色双马尾在风里飘扬。

Tim在后面磕磕绊绊的，直到确保安全了，才能透过巷子里微弱的灯光，看清救了自己的人的模样。

一瞬间，Tim撞入了一片鲜活的湖蓝里。那是一双独特的眼眸，湖水般的蓝被混入了一丝水绿色，在月光下宛如一潭平静的水，闪着磷光，好看的紧。浅色雀斑星星点点地撒在漂亮的鼻梁上，似是上帝为了公平给这完美的五官造出的瑕疵。精美的连衣裙体现女孩出身不凡，但勇敢又狂野的举动又不像富贵人家该有的修养。头顶上粉蓝色蝴蝶结和双马尾乱糟糟的，但不妨碍灵动的女孩神情。

Tim没心思顾虑太多，因为他们相握的手占据了他大部分注意。从对方传来，紧紧的，不容质疑的力度。

装作一个不经意的动作，Tim摁下了垂在胸口的相机快门。

“晚上别到处乱跑。”明明只是年纪相仿，女孩却一副长辈的模样教训他，声音不如想象中的清脆，但听起来很舒服，“你爸妈没教你吗？”

Tim思索着借口，却被对方掐了下脸蛋。

“算了，我陪你回家。”女孩一副不耐烦的样子，牵着他的手倒是一秒都没松开过。

一路沉默，Tim焦虑地斟酌话题，但女孩看起来对两人间尴尬的气氛不甚在意。

**该问她的名字或者住址！Timothy** **。拿出学校对付返校女王的气势来！该被送回家的人是她不是你！**

可除了用手指指着方向，到了正要开口的时候，嘴里像塞满了石头，支支吾吾地不知所云。

“嗯……”女孩终于停下来打量Tim——即使为难的模样也依然漂亮——用生怕冒犯别人的语气问他：“你是哑巴？”

Tim一愣，“什么？当然不——”连忙摆手，解释被对方突如其来的喷嚏打断。

“阿嚏！”

到底是初秋，早上的温度还闷得令人心烦，晚上却变得凉飕飕的。

“我衣服给你吧。”Tim脱下夹克，披在对方的肩膀上，他们看起来身高差不了多少。

女孩揉揉鼻子，“唔……谢谢……”大方接受了他的好意，用衣服罩好自己，Tim这才留意到女孩涂了一层粉橘色的指甲油，像极了一颗颗被玻璃纸包裹住的糖果。

若要尝起来，会是什么味的呢？水果？牛奶？

男孩咽下不知从何起的干涩感。

“我叫Tim。”趁对话还在继续，Tim往前一迈，迫切地想打听对方的信息。

女孩没有因为Tim突兀地握紧她的手觉得哪里不妥，只是嫣然一笑，“你好啊，Tim。”便继续拉他走了。

男孩那颗年轻又蓬勃的心脏狠狠跳动着，迸发着陌生却美好的情愫。

跟以前无数个夜出的晚上一样，从消防梯爬回自己的家，蹑手蹑脚地躺在床上，Tim才反应过来直到最后都不清楚女孩的名字。

暗下决心，将晒胶片的日子提上行程。

分别前对方硬要归还的衣服还搂在怀里，飘入鼻腔的只有哥谭夜里薄雾与晚风冷冽的味道。

那一晚，Tim遇到了天使。

* * *

设定图


	2. 幸运儿/Lucky Guy（3P）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 稍微背后注意/女装  
a bit of NSFW/Crossdressing  
客人×Jason，注意！本章没有Tim。  
Customer/Jason, Attention! Tim doesn't appear in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fiction: SiennaJTCK  
Art: Sen_2324  
是给Jason买小裙子的那个客人，为了保证故事时间线的流畅感跟Sie讨论了一下还是放在了Timjay的支线里更新，因为跟路人支线的CG不一样的是这位跟剧情还是有点关联的。

1

你是个幸运的倒霉蛋。

就像亨伯特、就像河合让治，你坚信，在哥谭这片污浊糜烂的土地上，遇到了你的生命之光、你的洋气女孩。

街头上以卖身为生的孩子有很多，他们大多骨瘦如柴，还愤世嫉俗。即使小部分拥有漂亮的发色或是精致的五官，他们大都被这艰苦的生活榨干了灵魂，缺失小孩该有的特质。无须质疑，杰森陶德是不一样的。专属小孩洋溢的生命力在他身上活灵活现，当你在公园街（现在人们喜欢称之为犯罪巷）的一个昏暗角落里头遇到那个坐在垃圾箱上的孩子时，一阵雷鸣狠狠地在你胸腔砸响。

杰森陶德，他就是真正被定义的‘性感少女’。

这个年纪的孩子们性别总是模糊的，这不妨碍你遐想为他套上连衣裙的模样。粉蓝色就很衬他的眼睛，蓬松柔软的黑发很适合被蝴蝶结……

“嘿。”你的洛丽塔在叫唤你。

你愣在原地，还不能从飘扬的双马尾和蕾丝裙摆中挣脱出来，男孩就走到你的面前。

“做吗？”他问道，眨着那让你痴醉的眼睛。

敢问世上的圣人们，来自地狱最深的魅惑直面向你袭来，你又怎能抵抗？

* * *

2

你喜欢称他为Jase。

提出异装的要求后，男孩看上去只是困惑但并不排斥。于是你花了作为医生的两个月工资为他购置许多衣物和饰品，你深信，这绝对值得。

所以，当杰森穿上那条你精心挑选的浅蓝色连衣裙从浴室探出头来——你的双腿软得差些跌倒在地——你的Jase，仿佛被包裹在一堆糖果里，宛如一只从童话中闯进来的精灵，带着一点拘谨与羞涩，用更多的倔强来挑衅你。

“好看吗？”杰森别扭地拉拽裙尾露出里面那双在蕾丝底下若隐若现的膝盖。

“好看极了。”你捧着那粉红脸颊的手发颤，继而为他带上头饰。那是一个连接深色双马尾的头箍，头顶还有一朵与裙子同色系的蝴蝶结。

你把他拉到镜子前，“看，现在你是Jase。”

不知是异装还是对新昵称感到滑稽，男孩咯咯地笑起来，发尾随动作摆动，眼角眉梢全是属于青春的灵动光彩。

“好吧，我会习惯的。”

最后，你小心翼翼地、虔诚地吻上这柔软的嘴唇。你那早已麻木的心脏竟在此刻品尝到了来自天赐的甜蜜。

* * *

3

今天是你们约见的日子。

即便是院长亲自嘱咐的手术报告你也草草了事，只为能在下班后赶去那个约定好的汽车旅馆，拥抱你迷失的小精灵。

“我来晚了，Jason。”你焦急地冲上那条破旧的楼梯，用钥匙打开面前阻隔他们相见的破门。

刹那间你又感叹起这命运让他遇上这无懈可击的人儿：你的Jase，你的纳奥米，正穿着那条他最喜欢的连衣裙，缩在椅子上不知在做什么。即使身处一间破旧不堪的房间里，也丝毫不会消磨他身上的光彩。见你到来，他从专注中转过头，“Jase，不是吗？”男孩讪笑，“事实上，你来早了。”

所有的焦虑不安一扫而空，方才心脏势必是漏跳了一拍，不然怎么会感觉头昏脑胀？

Jase在抹指甲油。

这很意外，而小孩看上去兴致勃勃。他告诉你，这是他穿着裙子从某个化妆品店路过时，被导购塞到手里的指甲油小样。粉橘色，你思索，大概也配得上这肤色苍白的小手。

“你帮我涂。”他展示自己乱七八糟的半成品，倒有势在必得的气势。

你故作无奈，把他抱到床上（比起床，说是一张直接放在地板上的床垫更合适），单膝跪下。之于常年出入手术室的医生而言，涂指甲油真不是一项考验手工能力的工作，只需要用涂料覆盖刚刚杰森涂的那层不均匀的色块上再抹匀、填充这十只指甲，仅此而已。可手心在触碰那双消瘦白皙的小手时不争气地分泌汗珠，就像捧着价值连城的瓷器，生怕不小心摔破。明明是一个连生存都成问题的孤儿，手上却整洁白净的，没有黑边也没有多余的倒刺。杰森的手指纤细修长，骨骼的长度让你能想象出在不久的将来，他会是怎样一个帅气高大的男孩…

但你不想这样。

你只希望Jase永远是你的Jase，是不会长大的彼得潘，永远生活在永无岛，无忧无虑。

不过小孩可懒得费心去试探你龌龊的心思，他只想快乐与金钱。他在你头顶哼歌，旋律欢快，小腿一摇一晃地打节奏，还留意避免撞到你正工作着的手。

“我不在的时候你也会这么穿吗？”你问道。

被道出真相，杰森顿住呼吸，眼睛在闪躲，最后从他的贝齿中咬出几个单词，“有时……”

“所以你是很喜欢的。”你爱极了杰森因为羞耻而染红的脸，像一个苹果，一个石榴，果肉饱满，汁水摇摇欲坠。

将小瓶子合上，你逼近杰森，顺着光滑的膝盖探进裙摆，“你喜欢在街上让别人以为你是个女孩儿，殊不知你的内裤下还有着这么一个可爱的东西。”随之按住了裙摆深处最令人遐想的地方。

“唔…!”杰森条件反射用双腿夹住你的手，但这只会让你们的接触更加亲密，“要被蹭花了。”他推开你逐渐往腿间靠近的脸。

“我们可以再涂。”你亲吻他的手心，然后钻进那片浅色布料盖着的秘密深处。

指甲油可能被打翻了，呛鼻的甲醛味灌满整个房间。但这不要紧，你会买下所有漂亮的颜色，买下所有的饰品去装扮她。

你最珍贵的Jase。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 差点打成lucky gay(也没差


	3. 冰淇淋/Icecream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背后注意/女装/有客人出场/器官露出  
NSFW/Crossdressing/Customer Appears/Genitals  
Jason得到了他的冰淇淋，Tim再次遇见了Jason。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尝试了一下新叙事风格，感谢前辈帮我修改行文措辞~

Jason又坐上了医生的车。

无聊的等红绿灯时，几个打闹的学生从车前走过，他又忍不住想到了Tim。他还在深夜溜出来到处拍蝙蝠侠吗？Jason一边想着，视线无意识地跟着他们落到了冰淇淋车上。

“喜欢什么味道？”

“嗯？”

“冰淇淋，你一直在盯着看。”

噢，他还在营业中呢。

Jason意识到自己走神太久，让这个大方的优质客人产生了误会。

于是他眨眨眼，狡黠一笑：“我要香草味的。”

他故意把香草那个重音咬在了舌尖上。 

Tim没想到会在放学路上见到Jase，她就在冰淇淋车前，和她的父亲站在一起。

上去打个招呼，说不定能惊喜地发现你们是同一个学校的呢。Tim这样催促自己，最终却只是呆立着目送她笑着上了车。

现在的Tim还是个为自己的小小暗恋酸涩的单纯少年。

现在的Jase也只是个坐在车上快乐享受香草冰淇淋的邻家少女。


End file.
